The Warlock Beside Me
by Eridanus7Always
Summary: Merlin is dead, Arthur is dying and the story is yet to be told.
1. A Solemn Goodbye

Arthur moved down the stairs, with each step drawing him closer to the reality that this nightmare he had sunk into was not a dream, there was no waking up. His heart felt hollow. Each breath ached like broken ribs inside his chest. The torch cast a steady light at his feet pushing back the cold shadows.

A guard stood stiff at the door, his arms drawn tight behind his back. He lifted his chin as Arthur approached clicking his heels together. Arthur stopped, standing stiff as required by custom. A King had no weakness.

"Leave us."

Arthur's voice was far away and lacked the authority he wished he could conjure but he had not the strength to feign his world wasn't crashing violently around him. The guard bowed low, moving rhythmically up the stairs his footsteps echoing back to Arthur till they were swallowed by the shadows.

Arthur took a shallow breath feeling a deep ache in his throbbing heart. Closing his eyes Arthur fought back a wave of nausea the memories threatening to overwhelm him. Reaching his hand trembled ever so slightly.

Arthur drew back taking a deep breath to steady himself. Closing his eyes tight against the pain and guilt that settled like cold lead in his gut and ripped viciously at his aching heart, Arthur found the strength to solidify the living nightmare to reality.

Reaching out with new resolve, Arthur opened the door. The heavy wood grinding softly on the cold stone floor. Arthur stepped in leaving the torch outside. He stood in a small stone chamber, light by the soft glow of steady torchlight. The air was cold and shadows deep beyond the torchlight.

A dais was centered in the room and upon it rested a body, still and cold with death. Arthur felt weak but moved steadily across the room. Each step was heavy, as Arthur felt his legs grow weak beneath him.

He took one finale step stopping beside the dais. He reached out his hands shaking as he wrapped them tightly around the cold stone, digging his fingers painfully down to keep himself grounded. Leaning heavily on the dais Arthur's heart ached as if it shattered for the first time as he looked for the last time at the face of his beloved and loyal manservant.

Merlin's face was pale, his skin cold with death. Lying here so still and so terribly small one could believe he was just sleeping and if Arthur reached out and shook him, he might yet wake. But Arthur could not wake him; he could not save his loyal friend, not this time.

Arthur took a shallow breath, the air sticking in his lungs as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. His stomach knotted itself painfully in his gut as he struggled to find the right words to say goodbye.

"I'm-"

Arthur let out a deep breathe, lifting his trembling hand to his mouth as tears slipped down his face. And for the first time he let the tears fall. Merlin deserved at least that much. His gangly useless clumsily brave and loyal servant who had stood faithfully by him always had gone and left him so terribly lost and alone. But the sacrifice he made could not be forgotten.

"I never realized how much I needed you. How totally lost and useless I am with out you. How much you sacrificed for me and for Camelot. I would have been lost without you; Camelot would have fallen without you. All those jokes I made about you being a coward, I never meant any of them. I always though you were the bravest man I ever knew. I—"

Arthur's voice broke as he struggled to find the right words to say goodbye one last time to his beloved friend.

"I just want to say, thank you."

Arthur gripped the cold stone tighter to steady his trembling body and bending over kissed his friend softly on the forehead. A single tear wound its way down Arthur's face and dripped softly onto Merlin's cold skin.

Arthur stood back, taking a deep ragged breath as memories overwhelmed him. Memories of Merlin's witty jokes and perpetual whining as Arthur slammed his mace into his shield. Memories of Merlin's constant chatter on long endless rides or his constant perpetual clumsiness. Memories of Merlin's reassuring smile as the strode once more into the unknown or Merlin's selfless acts of unforgettable loyalty. Merlin may be a sorcerer but he was still the bravest and most loyal man Arthur had ever known no matter what his father said.

Turning Arthur saw something move from the shadows. He felt the blade slip deep into his flesh, warm blood ran down his skin as the pain washed over him. The blade slipped from his flesh his body cringing as Arthur let out a slow and ragged breath.

He staggered forward his knees giving way as he collapsed upon the ground. His heart pounded like a drum in Arthur's head, as blood pooled across the cold dark floor. Arthur's pressed his trembling fingers to the wound, feeling his blood slip warm beneath his trembling fingers.

Blackness slipped in fringing Arthur's mind as he slipped slowly back, the pain fading as Arthur let out a weak and rugged breath curling inward on the cold stone floor. Footsteps echoed in his mind, he smiled slightly at the thought of seeing Merlin soon, then nothing.


	2. The Beast

Sorry it took me a little longer than planned to get this one uploaded. Thanks for all the wonderful comments, they really mean a lot. These next two chapters are Flashbacks to the events, prior to the events already described in my first chapter. Well, without further ado here's the second chapter, The Beast. :]

"Merlin. Merlin."

The voice echoed hazily through the fog as Merlin opened his eyes, the world shifting sickeningly around him. Rubble fell off him as he sat up, his stomach flipping as a steady whine filled his ear. A hand reached out and grasped Merlin steadily as the figure solidified before him.

"Arthur, what happened?" His voice was weak and far off.

"Come on Merlin we got to get you up."

The voice was far off echoing through the fog as Merlin felt the steady hands lift him from the rubble. Merlin's legs were weak as he staggered feeling the arms lift him up, the humming still whined in his ears as the rubble strewn street moved sickeningly around him.

Merlin felt his feet moving beneath him as he was dragged along the street, barley able to keep himself upright. He felt sick as he struggled to breath; blood ran warm down the back of his neck. Blackness slipped in, as Merlin's eyes grew heavy. He stumbled his knees giving way as everything faded out.

Merlin felt cold, he trembled as he pulled his knees toward his chest. His head throbbed sickening as he kept his eyes closed. In the quite blackness the throbbing was somewhat distant. Footsteps were soft on the Earth, the soft crackle of warm flames that did not reach Merlin's chilled flesh.

He felt something warm settle over him, it was soft against his bruised and tender flesh. A hand pressed gently to his forehead, more calloused than Arthur's. Merlin opened his eyes slowly, a wave of nausea flipping his stomach. The world shifted violently settling slowly as the shadows solidified before Merlin's eyes.

Looking up unsurely, Gwaine was resting beside him, smiling softly. Merlin blinked trying to steady his pounding head. He searched his aching mind for any recollection of the events that left him aching and cold and so far from Camelot. Some memories floated back but others were lost to the shadows.

A black army outside Camelot's gate, Camelot in flames, Arthur and him running, Morgana standing in the street, Arthur, where was Arthur. Merlin sat up suddenly regretting it as his head exploded. Leaning forward he grimaced, unable to calm his sick stomach he threw up on the ground, the bile bitter in his mouth.

"Easy, got quite a nasty blow to your head."

"Aruth—Arthur—"

Merlin looked to Gwaine, his eyes swimming as his head settle slowly. Gwaine knelt beside him, his hand resting reassuringly on Merlin's back. Merlin felt fear slip like ice water into his gut, Arthur something was terribly wrong.

"What-What happened?"

"Morgana took Arthur. Just about killed you."

"Where is Arthur"

"Morgana's taken him somewhere in Isbril-"

Merlin looked questioningly at Gwaine, noticing for the first time the various bruises and bloody cuts, evidence of the bloody battle he had fought for Camelot's defense.

"I've been back. Lancelot says she took him somewhere in Isbril on the Northern Sea. She means them no harm as long as they play along but we need to get to Arthur."

Merlin nodded, biting back anther wave of nausea. He looked toward Gwaine who sat back weakly.

"How long was I out?" Strength was returning slowly as his the pounding in his head settled.

"About a week, maybe a few days more."

"What? We need to get going."

"Not with you in the state your in. Rest for now."

Merlin nodded weakly lying down on the cold ground and pulling Gwaine's cloak tighter around his trembling body. Gwaine stood and moved over to the outskirts of the small clearing and settled down to keep watch. Merlin closed his eyes and with a heavy heart drifted off to sleep.

_6 Months Later Isbril on the Northern Sea_

_Gollwyd Castle _

Merlin and Gwaine stood on the steps of the black stone castle. The large massive black oak doors towering overhead. Merlin looked to Gwaine who stood rigidly beside him, sword drawn loosely in his fingers. Merlin nodded his heart fluttering softly in his chest, holding his hand out it trembled over so slightly.

This was the moment. They had traveled long and far to find this Castle on the edge of Albion. Camelot had suffered long and Merlin hoped they did not fail them. If they could not bring Arthur back, Morgana would rule as Uther had before Arthur, cruelly and unjust.

Whispering softly Merlin's eye's glowed gold and the door clicked softly. Merlin reached out and pressed his hand against the cold wood pushing the door inward. The door swung in creaking loudly on its old rusty hinges. The sound echoed through the old dusty hallways, Merlin cringed slightly glancing at Gwaine who looked similarly irked.

Gwaine stepped forward past Merlin sword drawn up, his footsteps soft on the cold marble floor. Merlin stepped in after him, his feet barely making a sound, the door closed behind them of its own accord and clicking shut. Gwaine looked to Merlin, fear shimmering softly below his sturdy solemn gaze.

Months of hard travel and little to eat had worn hard on him on both of them. They're clothes were tattered and dirty. They're faces worn and sunken, their eyes had grown dark. But after moths of searching they had found the Castle of the Beast and they would bring Arthur home.

They moved up the wide stairs that overlooked the cold dark entry room. Reaching the upper landing Merlin looked toward Gwaine who stood listening intently but all was quite. Merlin turned left following his instincts more than any sense of direction in this dark labyrinth.

They wove silently down the long dark hallways before coming to a long dark stone passage way. Moving down it Merlin glanced back to Gwaine who followed him, his body ridged. The silence bore through them; fear caused their hearts to beat harder.

The passageway lead into a large room. The room was dark, light filtered hazily through the dark curtains, dust danced softly in the fading sunlight. The room was bare, large deep marks gouged the walls, dried blood stained the walls and floors. Large massive chains were barred deep into the wall although they were unoccupied.

Merlin looked anxiously around the room, Gwaine standing sword drawn behind him. The door was open to the dark narrow hallway from which they had ascended and anther door lead off down anther dark passageway.

Merlin turned as Gwaine opened his mouth to speak when a deep roar echoed down the long narrow hallway and shook the very air. Gwaine turned drawing his sword up, he swung it nimbly in his fingers. Merlin watched nervously growing ridged as he watched Gwaine prepare to engage the beast.

The beast ran down the hallway, slamming its massive shoulders against the wall. He let anther-bellowing roar as Gwaine stepped back, driving his sword up deep into the Beast's shoulder. The Beast slid to a stop and slammed its paw out throwing Gwaine violently against the wall.

His sword clattered to the ground as the beast turned on Merlin. Merlin drew his hand up whispering the words softly as he threw his hand toward the great Beast but nothing happened. Something prohibited his magic, Merlin's heart dropped sickeningly into his stomach.

Staggering back Merlin glanced nervously at the Beast, fear whaling up in his heart. They had come so far to rescue Arthur and now all of Camelot would fall because Merlin had failed him. At the moment it counted his magic evaded him. He had failed to protect him from Morgana that night so many months ago, when Arthur needed him most.

The beast turned glaring at Merlin, a deep rumbling echoing through its mighty chest. Merlin stood firm, anger quelling his fear. The Beast bent forward flexing its claws deep into the floor, grumbling softly. Merlin stood firm glancing toward Gwaine then his sword just beyond Merlin's reach, though Merlin would have little use for the blade. Merlin drew his hand up to try and call the magic that slept within him.

The beast blood running down its arm and clumping in its thick fur turned suddenly on Merlin, swiping its paw out it caught Merlin hard in the gut. Merlin flew back, slamming into the wall he collapsed on the floor with a solid thud.

Merlin rolled over everything swimming sickeningly as his stomach flipped, bending over he fought down a wave of nausea as the beast moved toward him. With every ounce of strength in his trembling legs Merlin lifted himself from the ground.

The Beast lunged toward him, catching Merlin around the throat the Beast slammed Merlin back pinning him tightly against the wall. The air was trapped painfully in Merlin's lungs as he struggled to breath, his hands shaking as he wrapped them around the creature's massive paws, feeling his talon brush his flesh.

The Beast let out a deep roar bellowing in Merlin's face. Merlin closed his eyes struggling to hold on as blackness fringed his concise world. Then he saw it, the eyes. Darker and distant but deep down there was that familiar shimmer of warm blue. Then a thought hit Merlin with sudden sickening clarity, the beast was not guarding Arthur as they had assumed, the beast was Arthur.

Merlin struggled to pry the Beast massive claws from his throat to get enough air to speak. Opening his mouth Merlin fought off the veil that slipped over his eyes as he looked desperately into the Beast's eyes.

"Ar—Arthur please. It's-me-its Merlin. I'm-not going to hurt-you. Don't you-remember me."

The Beast looked at Merlin unsurely, his paw loosing on Merlin's neck. Then suddenly he let go of Merlin, pulling back as if someone had whipped him across the face. Merlin fell collapsing on the ground, struggling to breathe as the Beast turned and ran pushing through a small side door.

Merlin grasped his throat sucking in ragged breaths as his heart rate slowed. Lifting himself up slowly Merlin staggered, grasping the wall for support. Stumbling slowly regaining the strength in his legs, Merlin followed Arthur down the narrow stone passage way. Gwaine had dealt him a heavy blow and as they proceeded down the long narrow passageway, the blood began to grow.

Reaching the next room, Merlin stepped out from the stone passageway, into a small stone room. Arthur laid on the floor, blood running warmly down his shoulder. Nasty scars ran down his arms, and along his back. His face was deathly pale and his face was sunken.

Merlin ran over dropping down next to him. Rolling Arthur over Merlin pressed his trembling hand to Arthur's wound, feeling his blood warm beneath his cold fingers. Whispering softly in an old tongue, Merlin's eyes glowed gold as the wound healed. His magic was back. Merlin let out a deep sign of relief.

Arthur gazed thoughtfully down at the face of his beloved friend. He had spent many long and sleepless nights haunted by nightmares of Arthur calling out desperately for Merlin and Merlin couldn't not help him. Merlin had sworn to protect Arthur and he would sooner die than fail him again.

Arthur's body ached as he moved feeling a tender hand pressed gently to his face. Opening his eyes slowly everything shifted slowly into focus. Merlin leaned over Arthur smiling warmly as Arthur sat up suddenly.

"Merlin?"

Arthur's head swam at the sudden motion. Merlin gripped him gently to steady him. Arthur tried to think why this was odd, why this stirred some deep fear within his heart. His oddly loyal manservant followed him everywhere, even when Arthur specifically told him not to. But where were they, memories moved sickeningly in Arthur's mind, dark like he was waking from a nightmare. Something had happened.

"Where are we?"

"We'll explain later but I think we should get out of here before the Beast comes back."

Merlin turned seeing Gwaine leaning heavily against the doorway. He was pale and looked slightly sick as he shifted his sword in his trembling fingers.

"Good to see you Arthur."

He smiled warmly now as Merlin slipped his arm around Arthur and helped his King to his feet.

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This one was a bit of a challenge but I sorted it out. Hopefully it won't take so long for me to get the next one up. Please comment it really means a lot and gives me motivation and inspiration for further Chapters. :] Till next time.


	3. The Poisoned Fruit

**Alright, I said quick as I can, guess that was a lot quicker than I excepted. Thank you inspiration. Once again I am extremely sorry for the weight and I will try to get the next one up much quicker. Thank you so much to all that have reviewed and taken the time to read my stories it means a lot. Hope it was worth the wait, enjoy. **

Merlin slipped his hand into the saddle bag where they're diminishing provisions were kept. Two apples soft and bruised and several biscuits hard as rocks then Merlin's fingers brushed something the dark magic burning the tips of his fingers. Merlin cried out in shock drawing his hand quickly from the bag rubbing his fingers.

Staring at the bag in horror, Merlin was reluctant to reach back inside something dark lay within but what. Staring at it uneasily for some time shifting anxiously on the balls of his feet, curiosity finally won out. With great care Merlin slipped his trembling hand back inside the leather bag.

It was not hard to find the item, the dark magic burned against Merlin's fingertips. Wrapping his fingers around the cold small body, Merlin pulled an apple from the pack. The small cold body gleamed brightly red, it was a tempting find if Merlin did not know its darker purpose.

"What on Earth are you doing Merlin? We don't have all day."

Merlin slipped the small apple quickly into his pocket before Arthur could see it, as he popped out from the thick brush.

"Nothing just-"

"Well, come on then. Quite dilly dallying and get a move on it."

Arthur turned disappearing back into the brush, as Merlin smiled softly. It was good to have him back, to hear his berating and teasing but something dark was out there and Merlin feared they may not all see Camelot again.

It was late, the sky glowed with the fading sunlight, night would be soon upon them.. The fire crackled as it burned the last of their kindling. Gwaine rested the wound to his head healing quickly thanks in part to Merlin's skills as a physician but even better in part as to his still hidden talents. Arthur was surprisingly quiet staring into the fire his eyes listlessly far off in his thoughts.

Merlin stood suddenly stretching his stiff muscles, he knew someone would need to fetch some more firewood soon and it only made sense he did it.

"I'm going to get some more firewood."

Arthur looked up pulling from his thoughts.

"I"ll come to."

Merlin glanced at him in shock.

"What?"

I'm coming to, don't want you getting lost.

Merlin was about to argue but he saw something in Arthur's eyes. Something was weighing heavy on his mind, Merlin had known Arthur long enough he could read what Arthur didn't say sometimes louder than what he did.

"Alright."

Arthur stood stiffly moving off into the trees not waiting to see if Merlin followed. Merlin stood rooted to the spot for a moment then turning to Gwaine he smile. Gwaine was laying back on an old log, still weak from the blow inflicted by the Beast.

"Make sure not to lose him."

"Don't worry, if Morgana wants him she'll have to come through me. I won't fail him again."

You didn't fail him the first time. What you do Merlin-

"Come on Merlin we don't have all day."

"Well, better hurry. Best not keep him waiting."

Merlin smiled. " No. You'll be alright by yourself."

"I'm not dead am I."

Merlin laughed as Gwaine smiled.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned without another word running through the light brush at the edge of camp he pushed through some thick old pines before running up on Arthur who already had an arm full of small sticks and twigs. At the sight of Merlin Arthur stepped forward pushing the bundle into Merlin's arms.

"Make yourself useful."

"Dollaphead."

"I heard that."

Merlin smiled as he walked beside Arthur moving aimlessly away from camp. Arthur was unusually silent as he mulled something that had been eating at him for some time but he did not know how to put the question into words.

"Arthur?"

""Hmm."

Arthur looked absently at Merlin as he bent down placing several more larger pieces of wood in Merlin's already overburdened arms.

"What is it, thats bothering you?"

"What makes you think somethings bothering me."

"Well, I know you didn't walk all the way out here to help me collect firewood."

Arthur laughed as Merlin smile shifted the heavy burden in his arms. Looking aimlessly sideways they were standing at the base of a hill where the trees broke and fading sunlight spilled like a golden carpet across the dead fall leaves.

"We should head back."

Arthur sensed something in Merlin's demeanor had changed, he was stiff his eyes not leaving the sunlight clearing. Arthur actually that he saw fear darken his old friends eyes.

"Merlin?"

It happened so fast Arthur barely knew what happened till it was done. Merlin dropping the sticks from his arms, pushed Arthur clean off his feet behind a large overgrown bush. Arthur landed painfully on his shoulder, the startled cry dying on his tongue. Rolling over Arthur suddenly felt stiff, he could not move.

Fear gripped him, glancing out desperately from where he lay concealed by the old gnarled branches, Arthur swore he saw a golden gleam in Merlin's eyes but he dismissed it so quickly from his mind it was barely left as a memory.

Struggling fruitless against whatever magic held him, Arthur laid on the ground struggling to regain his breath he could not call out to Merlin who stood rigged against the dark figure that appeared from the trees, Morgana. Arthur felt fear like a cold knife slip through his heart. He tired to fight the invisible bonds but he was not strong enough as he watched Morgans eyes glow gold he felt his heart sink sickeningly into his gut in fear for Merlin then something happened Arthur did not expect.

Merlin calm as ever held up his steady hand as the magic moved around him, Arthur could just barely see the glimmer of gold in Merlin's eyes from where Merlin stood. Merlin was sorcerer after all this time after all that had happened Merlin was a sourcer.

Arthur tried to scream tried to break the bonds but he was trapped to watch the darkening events that were unfolding before his very eyes. Morgana her eyes dark, her face twisted in a nasty sneer sent another blast this one Merlin reflected shooting back it exploded into the tree sending hot sparks and shaking the very Earth with a shattering cry.

"We have to stop this Morgana, this will do nothing."

"Where's Arthur? Tell me and I'll finish what I came here to do."

"I won't make the same mistake again Morgana, so long as I breathe you will not touch him."

Morgana sneered mincingly. "Come now don't be that way."

Merlin slipped his hand down into his pocket wrapping his fingers around the cold body of the apple. Running his fingers along its smooth polished skin an idea began to form in Merlin's mind. It was crazy and a bit reckless but it might just buy Arthur some time.

"I have an offer for you Morgana—"

"What can you possibly offer me Emrys—"

"A deal—"

Merlin's hand drew out the apple as Morgana glanced unsurely at it. Arthur watched desperately from behind the brush in which Merlin had concealed him. He could see Morgan's face twisted with pleasure at the game but Merlin's back was to Arthur. There was nothing Arthur could do to protect Merlin now and fear slid like hot lead into his gut. What could Merlin do?

"One bite and I will no longer be of any threat to you. One bite and our paths will no longer stalk the other."

"What's the catch? Don't think me a fool Emyrs."

"You leave Camelot. Return the throne to Arthur-"

"Why would I do that when I can kill you where you stand—"

"Because if you leave now, in five years our deal will be broken and you can pursue Camelot's throne as you see fit. But Kilgharrah said it, I am your destiny and doom. You need me out of the way-"

"Alright! Alright. You have a deal Emrys."

Arthur began to struggle though it was useless, screaming at his muscles to move but Merlin's magic held strong. Arthur could not free himself; he could not go to Merlin's aid. This was madness, complete and utter madness. What kind of an idiot…Arthur was helpless as he watched his friend, his loyal friend.

Merlin nodded lifting the apple up to his lips. Morgana smiled deviously as the poisonous apple touched his lips. Merlin bit into the soft flesh of the apple, its poisonous juices dripping down his lips. Arthur watched helplessly, Merlin's magic still strong on him. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as fear wormed its way sickeningly in his gut.

Merlin chewed slowly, swallowing as he sealed his doom. Morgana smiled her eyes gleaming with the triumphant of an age long hunt. Merlin felt a weakness slip through his veins, sinking into his very marrow. Merlin staggered back as the breath caught in his lungs. Blackness fringed Merlin's world as he succumb to the poison. His legs gave way beneath him as he collapsed back the apple slipping from his fingers. Merlin's magic fought the poison but even he was not strong enough to resist for long.

Morgana bent over him, smiling wryly as she watched the poison take hold.

"Five years Emyrs."

Then she was gone. Merlin no longer strong enough to hold the spell that bound Arthur released his friend.

The apple rolled across the flat ground, stopping at Arthur's feet. Arthur stared at it in horror, feeling sick with fear and regret. Then Arthur felt the magic slip from him, Merlin too weak to hold the spell any longer, the words that were trapped on the tip of his tongue came spilling out in violent frightening screams.

Rolling over he stumbled as he staggered to his feet, pushing through the bushes branches they scratched against his exposed skin. Stumbling Arthur ran up dropping down at Merlin's side. Reaching out with trembling hands Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms.

Merlin was frighteningly still. Arthur pressed his shaking hand to Merlin's face, his skin was cold. Tears beginning to run without pause down Arthur's face, blinding him as he stared helplessly on the face of his beloved friend.

Then a startling thought slipped into his grief stricken frantic mind. Merlin was a sorcerer, he had magic. Everything Uther had ever taught Arthur of magic and those who practiced it was wrong it had to be. If Merlin had wanted Arthur dead he would have let that knife thrown from an angered sorceresses hand slip right into his chest and he would have died that night.

Merlin had magic, powerful magic, even Arthur was smart enough to see that. There were few who were brave enough or strong enough to confront Morgana face to face. Or just plain stupid enough. The clumsy, gangly, seemingly useless servant was a powerful sorcerer yet he choice to serve.

Merlin was the bravest most selfless man Arthur had ever known, he was completely useless sometimes and often found ways of infuriating Arthur in the ways in which he refused to do as he was told but the depth of his loyalty had no bounds. If Merlin was a sorcerer than everything that he had ever been taught about magic was wrong. It had to be.

Gwaine ran from the forest, hearing Arthur's frightening heartbreaking cries. He found Arthur kneeling on the ground, holding Merlin in his arms. There was no blood but still Merlin lay frighteningly still in Arthurs shaking arms.

Running forward Gwaine did not see Morgana or any threat waiting in the shadows of the trees, slowly and with great hesitation he lowered his sword and sheathed it. Dropping down next to Arthur the only thought in his mind was that of Merlin.

"Arthur—here let me take him."

Gwaine reached out and gingerly took Merlin from Arthur's arms. Arthur looked up at him, his eyes bleary and far away. Gwaine lifted Merlin up but Arthur still did not move. He was in shock, his movements were dis coordinated and his thoughts seemed far away.

"Arthur, let's go, alright nice and easy."

Gwaine reached down shifting Merlin's weight in his arms he lifted Arthur to his feet. Arthur staggered but looking into Gwaine's hard eyes seemed to ground Arthur and he pulled back a little.

"We have to go."

Arthur nodded as he followed Gwaine blindly through the whispering trees, shadows deep at their feet. After walking for some time they reached a small bend in a stream where the trees provided good cover Gwaine stopped. Night was growing darker and it seemed unlikely they could move much further.

Gwaine knelt down laying Merlin's cold still body on the ground. It hurt to see his brave and loyal friend finally conquered by that which he had fought so hard and long against. Gwaine felt a tear slip down his cheek and let it fall. Gwaine felt lost suddenly as if someone had yanked a rug out from underneath his feet.

Touching Merlin's face softly Gwaine, sank back letting out a depressed sigh. Arthur had collapsed at the base of a large willow that rested along the gurgling stream. He sat there his eyes distant still as he struggled to wrap his brain around everything that had happened.

Gwaine stood up feeling stiff and weak but they need to make a fire it was getting dark quick and it would soon get cold. Moving off into the woods Gwaine began to gather firewood, a job Arthur usually with great joy thrust upon Merlin. Filling his arms with small brush and larger broken branches Gwaine returned to the small clearing.

Arthur had not moved he just sat there staring off listlessly into empty space. Dropping the twigs Gwaine got a small fire going which quickly pushed back the shadows and the cold from the clearing they had inhabited. The fire crackled feeding hungrily on the dry kindling.

Moving over Gwaine reached out and touched Arthur's hand gently. Arthur started staring at Gwaine as if surprised to see him. Gwaine moved over and sat down next to Arthur leaning weakly against the tree. The loss of Merlin weighed heavy on both their hearts, but Camelot did not yet know her true loss.

"Arthur, let's go, alright nice and easy."

Gwaine reached down shifting Merlin's weight in his arms he lifted Arthur to his feet. Arthur staggered but looking into Gwaine's hard eyes seemed to ground Arthur and he pulled back a little.

"We have to go."

Arthur nodded as he followed Gwaine blindly through the whispering trees, shadows deep at their feet. After walking for some time they reached a small bend in a stream where the trees provided good cover Gwaine stopped. Night was growing darker and it seemed unlikely they could move much further.

Gwaine knelt down laying Merlin's cold still body on the ground. It hurt to see his brave and loyal friend finally conquered by that which he had fought so hard and long against. Gwaine felt a tear slip down his cheek and let it fall. Gwaine felt lost suddenly as if someone had yanked a rug out from underneath his feet.

Touching Merlin's face softly Gwaine, sank back letting out a depressed sigh. Arthur had collapsed at the base of a large willow that rested along the gurgling stream. He sat there his eyes distant still as he struggled to wrap his brain around everything that had happened.

Gwaine stood up feeling stiff and weak but they need to make a fire it was getting dark quick and it would soon get cold. Moving off into the woods Gwaine began to gather firewood, a job Arthur usually with great joy thrust upon Merlin. Filling his arms with small brush and larger broken branches Gwaine returned to the small clearing.

Arthur had not moved he just sat there staring off listlessly into empty space. Dropping the twigs Gwaine got a small fire going which quickly pushed back the shadows and the cold from the clearing they had inhabited. The fire crackled feeding hungrily on the dry kindling.

Moving over Gwaine reached out and touched Arthur's hand gently. Arthur started staring at Gwaine as if surprised to see him. Gwaine moved over and sat down next to Arthur leaning weakly against the tree. The loss of Merlin weighed heavy on both their hearts, but Camelot did not yet know her true loss.

**Reviews are always appreciated. And keep your eyes open for the next part (I'll try to have it up within the next week) its just getting good.** :]


	4. False Hope

Alright first all I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad everyones enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

I want to apology for the confusion about posting the third chapter twice, I'm kinda new to this but I'm learning. :]

Alright, so this next two chapters will be a bit shorter but I should be getting them up quick since I'm done with school now.

Reviews are always appreciated and this part is now back up to where we started in Chapter 1.

Everything was so quiet and still, the shadows deepening as the torch light grew weak. Arthur was still, his body trembling weakly as blood pooled out across the dark stone.

A dark figure hid in the shadows, a smug smile on his dark face, it had all gone perfectly, she would be so pleased. Within a few more minutes of blinding agony Arthur would succomb to the wound and Camelot would be without a King.

It would be glorious to see her on the throne, that golden crown upon her head. She would reward him handsomely though for it was him who brought the Great King Arthur down. It was he who had split his royal blood.

The man stopped hearing a soft breathe not the weakening breathe of the King but this was strong, like someone who has held their breath for too long. Pulling back he glared out unsurely but he saw no movement all was still as it ever was.

His eyes found the King, his hand slipping from the wound, each breathe gave him great trouble wheezing in his tortured chest. If only she could see it-no there was someone out there. The man drew his dagger from its sheath clean of the King's blood he searched the shadows hungrily, when he saw the Great Emrys conquered by Morgana's hand move.

Blinking his eyes, the man rubbed his hand quickly across his eyes no it couldn't be. Starring unsurely what the shadowed figure saw could not be denied, Emrys was alive.

Merlin felt cold, like ice had settled deep in his veins, sucking in a deep breathe the cold air filled Merlin's lungs pushing back the haze. He was alive, the steady throb of his heart told him that. Letting out a deep breathe of relief, he pressed his hand to his mouth laughing in relief, it had worked.

Merlin laid still for a moment, concentrating on breathing filling his lungs with the cold air that pushed back the haze from his mind. His body ached terribly from lying still on the cold stone for so long as he struggled to lift himself up.

Sitting still for a moment Merlin felt lightheaded as the dark shadows swooned around him. Then his eyes saw something in the shadows, something that caused Merlin's heart to stick in his throat. No, Arthur, he was so still the only sign he was still fighting were the tortured breaths filling his lungs.

Merlin pushed himself hastily to his feet, his knees still weak he staggered stumbling as he collapsed on the cold stone floor. His head spun as Merlin felt his stomach flip sickeningly. Closing his eyes he fought down the wave of nausea, he had to get to Arthur.

Crawling frantically toward Arthur Merlin saw the blood, so much blood. Reaching out with trembling hands Merlin pulled Arthur gently into his arms. Pressing his hand to Arthur's cold face, a tear slipped desperately down Merlin's cheek, no this couldn't happen.

Not here, not now. He was suppose to be safe in Camelot, he wasn't suppose to die. Arthur moved feebly in Merlin's arms, a soft groan escaping his lips. Merlin let out a sigh of relief leaning closer Arthur's eyes opened weakly.

It was cold, so cold. Arthur felt sick with the waves of pain that washed through him, he was slipping away slowly the coldness began to fade. Then Arthur felt a soft hand on his face, he heard a voice familiar and comforting laced with desperation it echoed down to him.

He pushed his eyes open, Merlin. Arthur's heart stopped, seeing Merlin's warm blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Gentle and reassuring as they always were, that stupid goofy smile on his face. Arthur felt a weight lift on his heart he smiled weakly feeling the veil pulling him back but he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay right here with Merlin.

Arthur opened his mouth desperate to say anything, to hear Merlin again.

You're not dead.

Nothing gets past you.

Merlin laughed, it was warm, easing the fear that choked Arthur's throat. Then a thought slipped into Arthur's head, magic. Merlin had magic, it felt odd to think of but then nothing was really clear in his head as another wave of pain washed over him.

Stuttering with the pain and the cold Arthur tripped over his tongue before finally whispering softly.

Merlin- can you fix it.

A look of uncertainty crossed Merlin face, tinged with fear and guilt. Arthur wanted to say so much but right now each breathe took all the strength he had.

Well I don't have the proper tools but...

Arthur shook his head, knowing if he wasn't so weak he would laugh and call Merlin an Idiot or something. But all he could manage to choke out was-

No Merlin, magic.

What?

Arthur grew weaker feeling the darkness pulling him back, Merlin was fading. He had to get Merlin to do something fast, he wasn't ready there was still so much he had to say.

Don't be a fool Merlin I know and I won't have your head lopped off so long as you heal me.

Arthur closed his eyes weakly each breathe more a whisper on his lips as the blackness fringed his vision, pulling him down away from Merlin.

Merlin nodded his eyes darkening. Taking a deep breathe, his hand pressed gently to Kaden's wound but everything was fading Kaden could barely feel it. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur felt warmth spread from his wound washing back the pain.

Arthur looked up at Merlin too weak to speak as his eyes met Merlin's still shimmering softly gold.

"I'm not completely useless you know."

Arthur laughed, he heard Merlin's laugh saw his goofy lopsided smile but then blackness crept back in and though the pain was gone the veil slipped over his eyes and Merlin slipped from him and Arthur wasn't strong enough to fight it any longer.


	5. Lies and Treason

I wanted to get this out to everyone who has been so wonderful about reading and reviewing my story so far. I will unfortunately not have access to internet for the next couple weeks, but I will get the next part up as soon as possible.

Hope you enjoy it, reviews always welcomed.

So without further adieu here it is. :] _

Arthur? Arthur? The voice shifted hazily on the edge of Arthur's consciousness. Arthur felt a splitting pain in his head, groaning he pushed his eyes open weakly. Leon's face swam lazily overhead, as he leaned worriedly over Arthur. Arthur closed his eyes weakly, memories floating darkly, one face standing out.

"Merlin, where is Merlin?"

Arthur could not hide the desperation in his voice. Merlin was alive, Arthur had seen him but everything was twisted and in till Arthur could see Merlin with his own eyes in the light of day there was always that nagging fear that it had not been real. But Arthur had felt the cold blade, felt the blood running warm between his fingers, he had seen Merlin's eyes glow gold it had to be real. It just had to be.

"Merlin? Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked again, looking desperately to Leon.

"Sire, he's dead. Don't you remember?" Leon looked questioningly at Arthur.

"No, he was with me."

"Sire?"

"He was there with me when I was attacked. He saved me."

"Sire, you weren't attacked."

"What? Yes, I was stabbed by-"

Arthur reached down his fingers trembling, pushing up his red shirt but there was not a mark of where the blade had been. Arthur ran his trembling fingers along his stomach looking blankly up at Leon.

"Sire-"

Arthur could see fear darken Leon's eyes. He was scared and the look in his eyes scared Arthur .

"Merlin's-"

Arthur's voice broke as Leon nodded, sucking in a deep breath Arthur felt his eyes burn with hot tears.

"Leave me."

Arthur's voice was curt, as Leon stepped back fear replaced with hurt but Arthur did not see it in his own despair.

"Sire?"

"Leave me."

Arthur waved Leon out roughly barely holding his shaky composure. Leon stepped back, nodding briskly without another word he left. As the door clicked shut Arthur felt the tears slid hot down his cheeks. He pressed his hand to his mouth to muffle the half choked sob that escaped his throat as his composure broke and he sank into the sickening waves of despair.

All the despair, all the regret washing fresh over his shattered heart. It felt as if a piece of Arthur was missing, as if he was only half of a whole. He lay for a long while and sobbed violently, sucking ragged breaths as he pressed his face into his pillow, letting his tears soak the pillow forgetting for a moment diplomacy and procedure. Arthur let the black hole of his grief swallow him till he passed out from exhaustion and lay still tears glistening on his flushed cheeks.

Arthur woke his head swimming and body stiff. Lifting his head weakly, Arthur rubbed the dried tears from his eyes. Stretching his arms back he groaned softly pushing his legs over the edge of the bed. Sitting there for a long moment Arthur's heart felt heavy but he pushed down the choking grief. Leaning forward his shoulders bent with a great weight Arthur ran his hands through his hair. Taking a deep breathe Arthur stood burying the emotions deep down so his eyes were hard and his face regal.

Arthur moved quietly over to where the basin rested beneath the large antlers of a buck he had killed three winters back. It had been bitter cold and he and Merlin had been lost in a terrible blizzard. Arthur pushed the thoughts down, taking a shaken breathe. Bending over Arthur tossed the cold water from the basin washing his face clean of the dark tear streaks and blinding grief.

Standing up Arthur let out a deep breath, wiping his hands and face dry on a clean towel that rested beside the basin. Moving over Arthur collapsed in the chair staring into the hot fire lite by some unknown servant. They were all unknown that was how it was suppose to be.

Resting his arm on the chair Arthur rested in chin in his palm. His mind numb to all the overwhelming emotions that made his chest ache with each breathe. Arthur sat for a long while, numb lost in an overwhelming black hole of grief and regret and confusion.

"Arthur?"

Arthur felt his heart slam into his throat, startled he turned as the chamber opened softly, Agravaine stood silhouetted in the door.

"Uncle. Come in."

Arthur moved to stand as Agravaine waved him to stay seated.

"Don't trouble yourself, you are still weak."

Arthur eased back as Agravaine, stepped inside slipping the door shut.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you Uncle."

"Leon said you were quite distraught. He was worried."

"I'm sorry Uncle, I'm alright."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, just a bit stretched thin that's all."

"Well, glad to see you're back on your feet."

"Thank you, Uncle."

Agravaine nodded, smiling warmly.

"Shall I tell Gwaine that you are awake?"

"Yes, I can manage that."

Arthur smiled reassuringly as his Uncle nodded.

"Very well."

Agravaine turned to slip out when Arthur stopped him, a question still nagging on his mind.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"What happened, in the tombs?"

"You collapsed from exhaustion."

Arthur nodded. Turning his eyes toward the fire that sputtered, feebly his eyes gazing blankly into the hot embers.

"Get some rest Arthur."

Agravaine slipped out the door clicking silently closed. Moving silently along the hallways lit by flickering torchlight and the silver glow of the full moon. The hour was late and Agravaine saw no one as he exited across the shadowed courtyard, his boot steps echoing harshly on the cold stone.

Reaching the stable, Agravaine saddled his own mount quickly not bothering searching out a stable boy to do it. The horse was tall and lean, powerfully built for running but antsy it tossed its head anxiously. Agravaine jerked its head back as he mounted.

Digging his heels into the horse's side he pressed his mount quickly from the stable, down along the shadowed streets of Camelot and out under the shadow boughs of the forest beyond. He rode hard beneath the silver glow of the moon, earth flying beneath his horse's hooves.

After several hours, Agravaine pulled back sharply on his mount's reins. His horse threw his head back, blowing out hot steam into the cold night air. Agravaine dismounted tying the horse to a thin pine, the green boughs dark under the silver moon.

Agravaine turned quickly sensing more than hearing the approach of another behind him. Morgana stood glowing softly under the cold moon's light.

"Glad you could make it, Agravaine." The words purred softly on her tongue.

"My lady."

Agravaine nodded softly. Morgana turned disappearing into the shadows, Agravaine moved quick to follow her. They walked for a long while in silence, the shadows deep beneath the heavy boughs of the dark trees. Then as the tree cover grew thin and the silver light of the moon fell at their feet, Agravaine spoke his voice echoing in the stillness.

"Are we making our guest at home?"

Morgana paused in the deepening shadow, a sick smile spreading across her twisted face and a dark light gleaming in her eyes. Agravaine paused when a heart shuttering gut wrenching cry cut through the forest and seemed to shake the very fabric of the Earth.

Morgana turned her face dark eyes cold there was no pity for the startling cry of pure agnish that left Agravaine shaken.

**"Yes I believe we are."**


	6. A Feeling

WOW! I don't know what happened, this turned out a lot better than I expected (and a lot longer). Getting close to the end probably about two more updates to go, so things should really get moving. :]

Sorry about the wait but I've got stable Internet so the next one should be quicker. (One can always hope.)

And once again thanks for all the wonderful reviews and everyone whose stuck with me thus far. :]

Now enough jabbering here's what you came for…

Camelot bustled busily, the sun barely over the horizon and the cold bitterness of night still clinging in the air the town was already in full swing. People from all over the kingdom had brought wares to sell and barder and the streets were packed with eager buyers and sellers. Tomorrow was a big day in every sense of the word and everyone was eager to start the celebrations.

In the middle of the bustling crowd a young man, stood still buffeted by the people as a rock jutting up from the sea. His hair was long and dark swept back from his face. His eyes were milky and sightless, staring listlessly out into eternal blackness. His nose was crooked on his face where it had been broken and left untended. A long nasty scar ran down his left eye and anther cut through his lip. He was frighteningly thin, his face sallow. He wore a pair of brown pants and worn leather boots along with a green shirt and a brown leather vest. In his right hand he held a tall ashen staff, carved like the twisted gnarled branches of an old tree at the top.

Pushing hurriedly through the crowd, a large man with a red face, carrying a tray of hot buns slammed into the man grumbling angrily as he pushed past. The man staggered and rightened himself moving with a heavy limp into the bustling crowd.

As he moved blindly forward feeling people's shoulders and elbows pushing him around to busy to stop even for a moment. The young man apologized constantly though he could not help his predicament and no one bothered to stop long enough to offer him their aid.

Feeling a man's shoulder press painfully into his arm the man stumbled colliding into a young woman. They're feet caught together as the young man fell onto the young woman who dropped the laundry she was carrying.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, I didn't-" He stumbled as they struggled to untangle themselves.

"It's alright, I'm alright."

The young woman rolled clear gathering the scattered laundry back into the basket, as people moved begrudgingly to give them room. The young man rolled over fumbling blindly for his staff, which had fallen from his hand. The young woman paused noticing his blind groping and was startled she had not noticed it sooner.

"You're blind?"

Reaching out she pushed his staff till it touched his fingers.

"Yes. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me, no one seems particularly friendly."

The young woman smiled brushing a loose piece of dark curly hair away from her dark skinned face.

"Is they're anything else you need help with before I must be getting back to my choirs?"

"Yes. I was looking for an inn?"

"An inn?"

She laughed softly.

"Of course. It's on my way back. My names Gwen by the way."

The young man smiled and the young woman paused almost dropping her laundry again. This time the young man was able to react catching it quickly so she could take it back in her arms.

"Careful."

"Sorry. It's just-"

"What?"

"Nothing? It's stupid just forget it."

The young man nodded gripping his stick tightly he lifted himself to his feet hearing the rustle of Gwen's dress as she stood as well. He felt her slip her arm through his shifting the basket onto her hip. Gently she led up along the street steering him through the bustling crowd.

"Is it normally this crazy?"

"No, King Arthur's birthday is tomorrow. Many of these people are from out of town, there here for the tournament."

"I think I heard some travelers a couple nights back talking of such an event."

"Will you be attending?"

"No, I think not."

"Oh, that's to bad. Arthur is a wonderful sport, it's sure to be an interesting match."

"Those things just aren't the same when you can't see the sport."

"Oh sorry, how foolish of me, I just about nearly forgot.

"That's alright."

Gwen stopped suddenly pulling the young man aside from the crowd.

"Here we are."

"Thank you."

Gwen slipped her arm out of the young man's and turned to leave before pausing and turning back. Taking his hand gently Gwen slipped a large silver coin into his palm. The young man felt the cool lightweight of the metal coin and looked up somewhat surprised as she wrapped his fingers around it.

"Incase you do decide to come."

"And if I don't?"

She smiled, though he could not see it.

"Bring it to the King's Chambers, it will give me a chance to say goodbye and give you a proper meal."

The young man nodded, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"I may just take you up on that."

Gwen squeezed his hand softly before turning and shifting the basket in her arms moved into the bustling crowd. The young man held on tightly to the coin as he found the door bumping his staff against it. Pushing his shoulder into the door the young man stepped into the pub bustling with the late evening crowd. Smoke was thick hanging in the air and the air was stuffy, men drank and jested loudly.

The young man stepped forward moving his staff in front of him hoping not to trip anyone else as he struggle to find the bar. Moving straight from the door in several steps the young man found the bar gripping it tightly under his fingers. He could hear men talking loudly beside him, the soft thud as they slammed their glasses down onto the scarred counter top.

"What can I do for you dear?"

"I need a room."

The young man said unsure if she was talking to him but not sure if anyone else was waiting to be served.

"Of course, we're a bit full but I can found room for you somewhere."

"Thank you."

Suddenly the man beside him, shorter than his companion muscularly built with long dark hair unsettled on his stool fell back into the young man. The young man managed to stay firm on his feet as the man's tall muscled companion reached out and hauled him back onto his bar stool. The man turned apologizing as his friend chided him.

"Careful Gwaine, you've got to be up early tomorrow. Maybe it's time to head home."

Gwaine turned to the young man who stood beside him, noticing his glazed expression but choosing not to bring it up sure that he had heard enough of it.

"Mother says I got to get home, so better hurry on up. Here drink one on me."

The man slammed a coin down in front of the young man as he pushed back from the bar stumbling on his unsteady feet.

"He drinks to much but don't ever tell him that."

The young man smiled as the tall man went after his drunken friend who was stumbling non to gracefully from the bar.

Reaching out he found the coin the man called Gwaine had slammed in front of him, marveling at the sudden generosity that had befallen him. The woman bustled back taking his arm gently. Normally the young man hated when people treated him as if he was in need of their aid but at the moment he did not fuss about it, no sense insulting someone whose heart was in the right place.

She lead him through the bar, chatting mindlessly in his ear but his mind was far away. He felt the two coins rubbing coldly against his palm her voice drew him suddenly back.

"What's your name dear?"

"My name?"

"Yes dear, you do have one?"

"Well no, I've been alone for so long I've forgotten it."

"Ohhh, that's a shame, it just won't do."

The young man smiled at her kind words.

"What would you like to call me?"

"Well, ages ago I wished for a son and I was to call him Hama but time was not so kind."

"Hama, it's perfect."

The man smiled warmly at her as the woman beamed up at him. He could feel her squeeze his arm softly.

"Your too kind dear. What is your business here in Camelot anyways?"

"Well, I don't right know. I've haven't been to the city-"

Hama passed a darkness passing over his face. The woman paused looking worriedly at him, her hand tightening gently on his arm. Drawing from his dark thoughts, Hama shook his head.

"I just felt I needed to be here. I don't rightly know why."

"Well, perhaps your here for the tournament?"

"Yes, I think I might just go."

"That is wonderful, you should, King Arthur is a wonderful sport it should be great fun."

Hama laughed.

"Funny enough, you're not the first to say it."

"Oh dear?"

He could hear the question in her voice, she was eager for whatever information she could squeeze from him and he could see no reason not to give her what she wanted she meant no harm by it. He had been around enough bad people to know when someone meant well.

"A young woman-"

He paused searching his thoughts for her name.

"Gwen. She wished that I joined her."

"Oh, the Lady Guinevere is most kind."

"Lady?"

"Yes dear. She's to be Queen, well the whole Kingdom knows the King fancies her."

Hama laughed softly.

"Well, I thought I might go and meet her but I'm not sure how to find her? I could barley find my way to the Inn from the main gate and tomorrows' sure to be chaos."

"Oh don't worry about it dear. You can walk with me, I'll fetch you before I head out."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well, here we are. I had a hot bath drawn for you and a hot meal brought out as well.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it dear."

Hama nodded smiling warmly as the older woman bustled back to tend to the bar and her rowdy patrons. Hama fumbled a moment for the knob before wrapping his hand around the knob. Pushing it open he stepped into a small room, a fire burned warmly in the hearth lighting the small space. A copper tub steamed warmly beside the fire and on a table next to the door rested a platter of hot food and a cold draught of ale.

Hama ate quickly leaving the coin Gwaine had given him beside the plate. Before slipping into the hot bath and washing the wears of his long travels away. As he lay in the hot water, the steam rising warm against his face his mind drifted to the young woman who had so graciously offered her help today, he assumed she was beautiful to have wooed the heart of the King. He had heard tales of Camelot and her mighty King who ruled with grace and surety but never of the lovely Lady Guinevere.

He had never traveled so far to her walls before but something had drove him here, he had a feeling that this was where he need to be so he had come against his better judgment. He had been to many cities over the years since he had awakened in an old farmhouse about six years ago. Those he had entered in hope of a soft bed or fresh meal had been dark and dirty, people desperate or ruthless enough to take full advantage of his disadvantage.

He had often been mugged, beaten, or mocked. The last time had dared enter the walls of a city he no longer remembered the name he had become lost the weather souring quickly. He had stopped a young man asking for directions to an inn, he was weary and hungry. The man had told him to walk straight down the street then turn through the first side street and that it was right on the other side.

The one thing he had come to hate most about his disability was that it left him reliant on people, some who were all to keen to take advantage of his disability. He had thought nothing of trusting the man's information and had turned down that little side street only to find six rather large men waiting for him. He had been trapped they had beaten him within an inch of his life and taken everything he had.

He had woken to the cold touch of rain on his face and stumbled from the city walls to patch himself up the best he could. After that he had vowed never to enter anther city ever again but something had called him to Camelot and he found his trust well placed. For the first time in a long time he saw the kindness in people, that they're may yet be some good left in this world.

The water was growing cold and Hama lifted himself from the water, dressing quickly he crawled beneath the covers of the bed and nestling down between the feather pillows he slept soundly his mind no longer troubled with the past.

Hama woke to a soft rapping on his door. Sitting up he pushed back the covers and quickly slipped on his boots. Then fumbling for a moment he found his staff where he had placed it and slowly maneuvered his way out of the room. He fumbled along the door till he found the cold knob beneath his fingers and pulled the door back to find the Inn Keeper waiting patiently having heard his fumbling as he woke.

"Sleep well dear?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I brought you some rolls and cheese, something you can eat whenever you're hungry."

She placed a heavy cloth bundle in his hand. Hama nodded, glad for the generous generosity that the Innkeeper had shown him.

She slipped her arm around his once more and led him from the inn. The morning air was cool on his face but as the sunlight fell across the shadowed rooftops it was warm on his checks and pushed back the bitter bite of the wind. They walked for sometime weaving in and out of busy crowed streets till they reached the arena.

The Innkeeper stopped, seeing Lady Guinevere across the crowed she called out to her.

"My lady?"

The Innkeeper called out to her and Hama realized for the first time, he had never asked her her name. He heard a silent rustle as whispers shifted between the people, he imagined this was out of custom and guessed she cared not.

"You came." Gwen's voice broke into his thoughts.

He smiled.

"I didn't think you would come."

"Nor did I."

She stepped forward wrapping her arms around him as he lifted his arm up to hug her back.

"I'll leave you two now."

"Thank you Greta."

"Think nothing of it my dear."

Greta squeezed Hama's hand softly before bustling off into the crowd. Gwen slipped her arm through Hama's as she moved forward, guiding him through the crowd that parted some with bitter words they did not head.

"You know the Innkeeper."

"Yes, Greta is most kind. I knew she'd take care of you."

Hama smiled, surprised Gwen had not only taken him to an inn she had taken him somewhere she knew he'd be safe.

"I'm afraid I did not catch your name yesterday-"

Hama drew once more from his thoughts, realizing he thought too much. Habit he guessed from being alone to long.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name?"

"Hama."

" I am glad you decided to come."

"I figured something called me here to Camelot, maybe it was this."

"Maybe."

She stopped.

"Our seats are here."

They sat, arms still intertwined.

"I heard you held the fancy of the King yet you still sit with the commoners."

"I'm not Queen yet and I like being with the people. I grew up with most of these

people. I'll always be more comfortable here than I'll ever be up on some pedestal."

"It seems then the people will be well represented."

Gwen laughed softly. "And what about you Hama, where are you from."

"Nowhere."

"What? Everyone has someplace."

"Not me. I've been alone since-"

"Since?"

"Never mind."

Hama forced a smile his thoughts straying back, to darker days and he pushed down the memories focusing on the now, on Gwen's hand on his arm, the bustle of people around him, the smell of the cold air on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine, I've been alone so long I don't know what its like to trust anymore."

"Maybe you just need to find the right person."

"Maybe."

They're was an awkward pause the noise of the crowd swelling then Hama made uncomfortable by Gwen's sudden silence and unable to see what thoughts were swirling in her head he tried to quickly veer the subject away from him and back towards her.

"So you said you grew up a Commoner."

"Yes. My Father was a blacksmith and I was a servant of the Royal Court-"

Hama could hear the last words were heavy on her lips; he had stepped on anther painful memory. Luckily the short ring of the horn in the cold air and the soft gallop of hooves on the soft Earth broke they're stumbling for words.

A man stood and said a few words, rousing the crowd, as the horses grew anxious. Then anther horn sounded, short and deep the horses took off galloping quickly across the ground, their bridles jangling softly.

The sound of metal screaming on metal filled the air along with the frantic neigh of horses and battle cries of men. Gwen talked excitedly, commentating the event with great enthusiasm not veering far from how Arthur was faring.

Then in what seemed no time at all but by the warmth of the sun on his face cutting back the shadows, Hama judged at least an hour or so had passed two where left and the crowd cheered louder than ever for Arthur was one of them. Gwen gripped Hama's arm tighter in her enthusiasm.

Then Hama felt something tighten in his gut. A feeling he couldn't quite understand but he knew something was wrong. Then Gwen's hand tightened painfully around his.

The crowd cried out as the large man on his muscled mount knocked Arthur from his horse. Arthur hit the ground, barley keeping a hold on his sword as he rolled over struggling to regain his bearings.

The other man leapt from his horse, sword still in hand, he came quickly at Arthur. They're swords caught several times, the metal screaming together as the people watched anxiously on the edge of their seat.

Gwen barely breathed as the unease grew in Hama's gut. Then the man made a swift strike to the right, Arthur caught the blade as the man stepped forward throwing his shoulder into Arthur he knocked him back.

Arthur stumbled the man drawing his sword around he slammed the hilt into Arthur's head. There was a change in the crowd this was no longer a game; this was a battle for the King's life.

Hama stood suddenly drawing his hand from Gwen's who drew her frantic eyes from Arthur's bloody face as he knelt helplessly on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

Hama did not respond as he stepped forward gripping the edge of the stands he swung his legs easily over the rail. Landing on the ground, his right leg jarred painfully as he gritted his teeth tightening his grip on his staff his only weapon against this trained killer.

Without thinking he began to run. Feeling each fall of his right foot jar up his shattered leg but he was running. Uneven strides gaining pace across the arena to where the King knelt under the man's blade unable to reach his own blade, which lay just out of reach of his fingers.

Hama let out a mighty roar slammed his shoulder into the man knocking him back off his feet. The man staggered turning he swung his sword viciously out. Hama ducked as the blade whistled over his head the sound of the crowd dimmed in Hama's ears as he focused on the killer in front of him.

Hama knelt on the ground, bending over as the man stepped toward him thinking he had immobilized the inconvenience but then Hama drove his staff up into the man's gut the crack of his rib's could be heard against the wood.

The man growled in pain throwing an overhead blow Hama caught on his staff, the sword digging into the old wood. Drawing his sword back he swung again, Hama barely catching the next blow.

Arthur still knelt on the ground, barley able to see through the blinding pain and blood that poured from his wound. Hama continued to stay off each blow, staggering under the continued power of each new blow.

Then stepping sideways he threw his staff up widely hoping for anther shot and caught the man off guard, the staff cracking against his nose. Blood poured down the man's face as he fell back howling in pain.

Hama staggered, pain lancing up his leg only numbed by the adrenaline coursing through Hama's body. Arthur lifted his head weakly as the man stepped quickly to the right Hama drawing his staff to the block the falling blow but none came.

The man feigned right and thrust his sword deep into Hama's gut. Hama staggered feeling the cold bite of steel and the warm rush of the blood through the wound. Pain washed in a crippling wave over him.

Hama staggered his knees giving way he hit the ground falling back, he lay weakly on the ground. He wrapped his trembling fingers tightly around the old wood riddled with the bite marks of the harsh blade.

Biting back the pain he slammed the staff with all the strength left in him, feeling it reverberate against the mans skull. The man collapsed back still upon the ground as Hama's staff feel broken upon the ground.

The crowd was silent. Arthur took deep breaths struggling to lift himself from the ground blood running warm down his face. He fell back feeling strong arms around him lifting him from the ground.

He looked one last time toward the thin boy who had so bravely come to his aid and something stirred within him as he sank into blackness.

Blood seeped warm through Hama's trembling fingers, as he lay on the ground unable to stand due to the sickening throbbing in his leg. Gentle hands lifted him from the ground as Hama's head lolled back. He closed his eyes though it made little difference and allowed himself to drift away.

Arthur opened his eyes weakly his head swimming. Sitting up stiffly he leaned back weakly against the pillows. Gwaine was leaning back in a chair that had been pulled beside Arthur's bedside. Since Merlin's death five years earlier Gwaine had looked after Arthur the best he could, it was the least he could do for his lost friend who had given so much for his King.

Gwaine sat forward eyeing Arthur worriedly.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got my head knocked around."

Gwaine laughed. "Well lucky if that boy hadn't been there you might be worse off. "

Gwaine's eyes darkened as Arthur sat up stiffly pushing back the covers.

"Arthur you need to stay in bed, you're still weak."

Arthur ignoring Gwaine's warning swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Clinching his teeth, he dug his fingers into the mattress clenching his eyes shut till the pain settled. Gwaine watched him warily as Arthur with all the stubbornness he ever had pushed himself onto his feet. His knees still to weak to support him gave way as he staggered Gwaine reaching out catch him, lifted him to his feet.

"Easy."

Arthur straightened up as the world settled beneath him. Gwaine released him slowly as Arthur wobble unsteadily.

"You good?"

"Never better."

Gwaine moved over grabbing Arthur's shirt he handed it to him. Arthur took it in his trembling fingers slipping it shakily over his head. He leaned weakly against the bedpost as strength returned to his heavy limbs.

"Arthur are you sure your up to this."

"Can you show him to me."

Gwaine nodded, his eyes darkening slightly though Arthur still paid it no heed.

They moved through the corridors the guards stopping and eagerly greeting Arthur. The boy's room was across the castle and was one of the smaller rooms. Gwaine stopped short outside a small wooden door.

"I'll wait out here."

Arthur nodded, noticing for the first time an unease in Gwaine's body language. Pushing the door opened he stepped in. A fire reared warmly in the hearth and the boy lay in the bed. He was frighteningly thin, slightly pale; his skin bore the mark of years of unimaginable brutality.

Then Arthur stopped short het breath stuck in his lungs he felt he world shift violently beneath him as he collapsed back hitting the ground hard the air rush painfully from his lungs.

"Arthur?" Gwaine called anxiously from outside the door.

"I'm fine leave me." Arthur's voice was curt.

Arthur lifted himself slowly from the ground staggering as he found his feet. His head was spinning as he moved slowly toward the bed. He felt a deep ache in his heart that made it each breathe short in his chest.

For there on the bed, not at all recognizable lay Merlin.


	7. I Can't Loose You Again

Alright, almost there. After this there's just one more chapter. :]

Not a ton of action in this part but I hope you still really enjoy it. I really enjoyed writing it.

Reviews appreciated as always.

Merlin stood on the parapet, the wind blowing coldly against his face he leaned against the cold stone for support, his leg throbbing painfully. He closed his eyes, clenching his jaw shut as the pain faded a little.

Since he had woken with Arthur at his bedside, Merlin's leg had been giving him fits. Arthur had hardly left his side, though Merlin did not know him even if at one point according to Arthur they had been friends.

Merlin had woken two days earlier from a dream that had left him with a terrible ache in his head and heart, and a name on the tip of his tongue he could not remember. The King-Arthur was his name, at the thought of it pain lanced up his leg causing Merlin to sway against the battlement, had been there.

In fact he had hardly left Merlin's side, he would sit for hours talking of nothing in particular or just sit in silence if Merlin closed his eyes but he would never leave. Dreams had troubled Merlin and he would wake with that same troubling ache and an unease that grew as steadily as his strength.

Then yesterday, Arthur had helped him from bed and they had walked slowly around the chambers in the late evening when the halls were less crowed. It was then they're normally mindlessly conversation drifted toward their past, a past Merlin did not know or have any interest in knowing.

Arthur had tried explaining to Merlin what he could no longer remember but Merlin had felt weary with the conversation. He was not that man anymore and something deep down inside him didn't want to be.

After a short while of Arthur trying to reawaken any former memory Merlin had once held, Merlin had suddenly felt weak and collapsed in Arthur's arms. He had pretended to sleep most of the day to avoid talking to Arthur. He was looking for the wrong man in the wrong place and when ever Merlin was around Arthur that ache in his head and heart grew unbearable, like someone was sitting on his chest.

So when Arthur was called away Merlin had snuck from his room and slipped up to the top of this parapet in hopes for a chance to clear his head. All peace he had once hoped to seek in Camelot was lost he only wished to disappear, silently as a shadow with the fading sun.

The soft scrape of the door on the stone caused Merlin to turn his head; he heard the rustle of a dress and his heart eased.

"Merlin?"

"Gwen?"

"Yes, its me."

Her face was soft, eyes dark as she moved toward him slipping her arm through his like they had sat at the Tournament.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you leave."

"Oh. Well, Arthur doesn't know I'm here dose he?"

"No, he's training."

"Good."

Gwen saw something in his face, relief.

"Arthur means well."

"I know, I just don't know

"Don't know what?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"Merlin, he's really trying this hasn't been easy for him."

"I can imagine not and I don't want to see him hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not Merlin, Gwen. I mean I might have been once but I'm not anymore. Arthur needs to know that no matter what he does his Merlin, the one he thinks is still somewhere inside me isn't coming back."

"He won't give up, I know him. He won't let you just walk away."

"He has to."

"Hama?"

Merlin smiled grimly glad that she understood at least. Gwen meant more to him than anyone he could remember since waking. And her understanding meant everything at this moment as the ache in his leg eased.

"Yes."

Gwen slipped her hand around his as they stood for a moment the wind blowing softly against their face as the sun sunk slowly the sky blushing warmly.

"Will you stay?"

"I thought at one point but now-"

Gwen looked at him; his face was hard with what she could not tell.

"Now?"

"I think it's best if I leave. I'm better off alone, no one can get hurt that way."

"I wish you would stay."

"Me too."

Merlin whispered softly. Gwen leaned her head against his shoulder.

"If you must go, remember this, I'll always be here if you need me."

"Thank you Gwen, for your kindness."

"The world would be better for a little kindness."

She squeezed his hand softly, kissed him lightly on the check before leaving without anther word. She did not want him to go but she knew it would do no one any good to force what he did not want on him.

Merlin stood upon the parapet for a long while as the sun sank lower the sky glowing with a red fire. Then as the shadows darkened he turned and moved slowly down the stairs. He felt stronger than he had in days, the pain in his leg all but gone.

He moved slowly through the corridors passed servants scurrying to fulfill their final duties for the evening and Knights patrolling the shadowed corridors, no one paid him much mind.

After walking for some time, he paused hearing heavy footsteps approaching quickly. Turning he heard them stop, taking slow breaths to regain their breath. He knew it was Arthur; there was no reason it just was.

"Arthur?"

"You can't go."

"Arthur, I have no purpose here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm better off alone. Alone is what I have, alone protects me."

"No, friends protect people."

"Arthur. I can do no one any good by prolonging my stay."

"Please-"

Merlin turned, Arthur watching him desperately as he saw Merlin slipping from him and he wouldn't let go, not this time. Reaching out he grabbed Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin."

"Don't call me that."

Merlin spun around, snapping at Arthur, the pain flaring up in his leg. Arthur drew back his hand as if he had been bitten, he opened his mouth and closed it the words stuck in his throat. He had never heard Merlin talk like that to anyone ever and it hurt. He felt so frustrated he just wanted to die.

He wanted Merlin back. His Merlin. His goofy, useless, but completely loyal Merlin, who bumble in late and trip over everything, who challenged him constantly and who never listen to a word he said. This wasn't his Merlin and that's what hurt.

He was right here in front of Arthur but yet he wasn't. Something was so painfully different and Arthur couldn't find a way to reach him. He was pulling away from Arthur and he felt that old wound ripped open fresh on his heart.

It felt as if he was bleeding out, each breathe stuck in his chest and there was a pain that swallowed every lingering hope.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur managed to stutter out feeling completely at a loss and just wanting to fall down and sob if for nothing else than to fell something.

"You want Merlin back and I may have been him once but I'm not anymore. I'm me whoever that is. I don't have friends; no one cares where I am or if I'm alive. I don't belong here or there. I saved your life, why I don't know but I'm not who you're looking for and you're only fooling yourself if you continue to believe it."

Arthur staggered back, his eyes darkening as each painful word rolled off Merlin's lips.

"You're a King, Arthur and I'm a nobody we can't be friends. Merlin is dead and he isn't coming back better to accept it now than continue living in the past."

Arthur opened his mouth but the words died on his lips they were too bitter to speak. Even as despair washed over him and tears burned behind his eyes, the wall he had spent years building crumbling down.

Arthur pushed back the tears as he watched Merlin walk away, without looking back, fading into the twilight and Arthur didn't try to stop him. He had lost Merlin, maybe for good. Arthur swayed feeling sick as he pushed down the overwhelming emotions that ripped at his heart burying them behind a cold stone mask.

He stood still for a moment sucking in slow breaths till the tears faded and his legs could carry him once more. Then trying not to think of anything at all for fear of unleashing the dam of emotions buried deep within his heart Arthur turned the other way and did not look back.

Merlin heard the door open, creaking on its old hinges. He set the old potion bottle back on the worn table not turning to face who ever had joined him.

"Merlin."

It was Gwaine. Arthur must have sent him. Merlin felt anger bristle through him as a deep ache began in his leg.

"I'll tell you what I told Arthur. I'm not Merlin and I don't want to be."

Gwaine paused easing the door closed the hinges creaking softly. He watched his old friend sadly, only a shadow of the man they had once known.

"Fine, you're not Merlin."

Gwaine stepped forward as Merlin turned to face him, his face solemn.

"But I do want to say something then I'll leave you be, as will Arthur."

Merlin nodded shifting his weight from his right leg as the ache grew to a troublesome throbbing.

"You're not Merlin but I want to tell who Merlin was. Merlin was brave and kind and he fought for Arthur even when Arthur stopped fighting for himself. He was the first man that ever saw anything worth saving in me. He was the bravest man I ever knew. And he sacrificed everything for a King that never knew all that he did for him. He never sought praise, never sought recognition he only wished for the safety of his friends and that maybe one day magic would be see in a different light. And I know you're not Merlin but if you if you were Arthur needs you now more than he ever did. He's breaking, he's loosing faith and I can't reach him only you can. Arthur needs Merlin, he's needs his best friend."

Merlin stood still eyes dropped to the floor, his lips pierced tightly together.

"That's it, I've said my piece now I'll go as I promised."

Gwaine turned opening the door; his hand trembled ever so slightly on the knob. He took a slow deep breath feeling tears burning in his eyes. An anger not at Merlin but at what whoever had done this to him hardened Gwaine's heart.

Turning back he knew he had to say something, something that might just pierce the fog that had been placed on Merlin's mind. That might just ease whatever he feared that kept him from being their Merlin again.

"A man lived here once, Merlin was his ward. The old man loved that boy as his own son. He died not a year after his death, poisoned. He laid on the floor not far from where you now stand as the poison crippled his body and killed him slowly."

Gwaine then turned and stepped from the room, closing the door a little harder than he meant to. Tears burned down his cheeks but in the shadow of the closing night none would see.

He regretted the words he had said about Gaius's passing even if they were true. Gaius had known Agravaine had played a part in his ward's disappearance but did not have the proof to tell Arthur of his suspicions.

Agravaine was the closet thing Arthur had to a father after Uther's death; he would not believe that he had so spiteful betrayed him and Merlin. But Agravaine or more likely Morgana could not risk him gaining the courage to test the King's faith in him.

Late one night Agravaine had slipped in and poisoned Gaius's cup. Then when he returned from a long day to eat supper alone, the poison had worked slowly as he died leaving Gwaine the only one who bore these suspicions.

But Gwaine had less sway with the King than Gaius did or so he thought. And in his grief at the loss of Merlin Arthur had clung ever more to Agravaine. Not knowing his words were poison and his love a façade.

Gwaine closed his eyes wiping the tears briskly away. Arthur was fading. His heart could not take much more of this. He was breaking, as Uther had at Morgana's loss and Gwaine feared it would not be long before Morgana struck her final blow.

But though Gwaine would fight till there was not one more breathe in his body to protect Arthur he knew against Morgana Arthur would need Merlin. He needed Merlin and Gwaine only could hope he had reached him.

Merlin stood in Gaius's old chambers, the smell of worn leather and varying potions still lingering in the air. The ache in his leg had grown to an agonizing throb as memories pierced his dark mind.

A tear wound itself down Merlin's face, his lip quivered ever so slightly. Closing his eyes he reached out for them, for the first time he did not fight them, he did not fight the pain they brought. He felt magic tingle at the tips of his fingers, humming warmly through his blood.

His legs gave way as a terrible pain washed over him the memories pushing through but the pain he had endured while in Morgana's keep washed over him anew. Every bruise, every cut, every burn, the pain blended together into a blinding pain that gripped Merlin's entire consensus.

He fell back onto the floor his body seizing with the pain, as tears ran hotly down his face. He cried out biting down hard on his lip blood filled his mouth. Magic grew burning hot through his veins the memories pouring in like light into a dark room.

Merlin's magic fought the darkness that had slumbered for so long deep within his mind and now struck out with a venomous bite. His magic thrummed warmly on the tips of his fingers, coursing through his veins pushing the darkness from his heart and mind.

Then Merlin's eyes shot open, glowing gold he stilled on the floor. The pain faded back like a distant painful memory and Merlin stilled on the floor. He laid quite for a long moment taking slow uneven breathes as the magic faded his eyes slowly returning to their milky sightless color.

Rolling inward, Merlin pushed his trembling hands to the cold earthen floor, spitting blood from his mouth. Standing, he stumbled leaning heavily against the table as he wrapped his fingers tightly around the old worn wood of his staff.

Strength returning to him as his heart steadied Merlin's face was twisted with a dark anger. He would find Morgana and she would pay for what she had done. He had made a promise once and he would not fail Arthur now.

Arthur entered the Throne Room, his Uncle having returned from a long trip North waiting for him.

"Uncle."

Arthur moved forward to embrace his Uncle.

"How was your trip?"

"It went well. Though I hear I missed quite a spectacular show?"

Arthur laughed but it was heavy and the humor died in his eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"What is it?"

Arthur shifted unsurely.

"You said Merlin was dead Uncle, that I had seen nothing but fantasies."

"Arthur, please don't start this again. You've been doing so well."

"You don't understand Uncle, he's alive."

"Arthur. You're being foolish."

"Why do you deny this Uncle?"

"Because it is folly. Why do you push it?"

"Because it is the truth."

Arthur snapped stepping back as his Uncle reached out for him.

"Arthur-"

"No, you lied to me. You told me, I collapsed and I believed you."

"Arthur, don't you have no idea what you're dealing with."

"What really happened that night Uncle? What have you kept from me all these years?"

Agravaine dropped his head, his eyes darkening fiercely.

"Your father murdered my sister, your mother with magic. He was a hypocrite and murderer. I wanted nothing more than justice."

"Justice? I understand your anger against my Father but why me?"

"You are a part of him, he's same hatred lives in you-"

"And my mother? Am I not a part of her?"

"You never knew your mother. What part of her you might of shared has died under your Father's blind hatred."

"You know nothing Uncle yet you condemn me. You turned on me, lied to me. I trusted you."

"I know Arthur but I can't forsake her?"

"Who? Morgana? You sold Merlin to her?"

"I had no choice Arthur?"

"What happened? Why won't you just tell me the truth?"

Agravaine eyed Arthur darkly; he glared angrily at Agravaine, his hand resting upon the hilt of his sword.

"Merlin has lied to you for far longer than I have but yet you do not seek his destruction on the end of your sword."

"Merlin has given up everything for me and for my kingdom. For a man that would have had him burnt on the stake if he knew. But you Uncle you seek to bring me and my kingdom to an end."

"All's well I don't want your forgiveness any way."

"What happened?"

Agravaine shifted his hand to the hilt of his sword eyeing Arthur who began to pace as a caged beast eyeing a sheep.

"Merlin traded his life for yours in the woods. He trusted in your faith in him more than Morgana knew. Tears of remorse could only undo the spell; Morgana never thought if you knew his secret you would ever forgive him. It was I who stabbed you in the crypts and I hide in the shadows to watch you die."

Arthur felt like he had been kicked in the gut by the bitterness in his Uncle's voice. He had been there, the night Arthur had lain bleeding on the floor dying slowly in a pool of his own blood.

"I was there when Merlin a woke. I saw him heal you and I knew that everything Morgana had strived for would be lost if I did not act. So after you lost conciseness I knocked Merlin out, he never saw it coming. I cleaned up and carried you to your bed, no one questioned it you were such an emotional wreck."

"And Merlin?"

"I gave him to Morgana, what she did I don't know but she broke him. He screamed by the end."

Arthur closed his eyes against the violent sickening images. Tears burned in his eyes. He tightened his fingers on his sword.

"I will make you pay for your treachery."

Arthur drew his sword, Agravaine not far behind him. Arthur came in quick the scream of metal echoing off the cold stones. Agravaine was good with a sword but Arthur's blows were far to powerful in the end.

Each blow shook Agravain's arm and with each new blow he began to tire. Then Arthur quick as he had been trained drove his sword deep into his Uncle's stomach. The remorse for the lost of such a close friend was lost in his anger at Merlin's pain.

At the idea while Arthur had lain in bed, mourning his friend Merlin had been off in some dark place enduring untold horrors was enough to make Arthur sick.

Agravaine swayed his eyes fading as his sword fell clattering to the floor. Arthur looked down at his Uncle as the last breathe left his body then hearing the soft rustle of foot steps he turned to see Morgana step from the shadows.

"Very well done, brother."

"Morgana."

Arthur growled venomously.

"Oh, did you miss me brother?"

"I'm going to kill you for what you did?"

"Why do you defend the boy, Arthur he's a monster."

"He's no monster you are."

"So I am a monster but Merlin is not."

"It is not the magic Morgana it's how you use it."

"Really."

The words purred on her tongue.

"Well let's see how you fare against my magic."

Morgana threw her hand out a burst my magic speeding toward Arthur who stood right in its path. Suddenly a figure ran out from the shadows, knocking Arthur back as the magic caught him full in the chest.

He fell back against Arthur knocking them both to the ground. Standing unsurely he stood against Morgana a nasty burn smoldering in the center of his chest. Arthur stood behind Merlin but of really no use in this fight.

"So Emrys even now you dare to stand against me."

"You can do what you like to me Morgana but you will not touch Arthur."

Morgana threw anther burst of magic, which Merlin blocked without flinching her magic crackling against a shield that had formed in front of Merlin. Merlin's eyes glowed gold as Morgana was lifted clean off her feet flying back she hit the wall.

Rolling over she threw anther spell just shy of Merlin for Arthur, the spell cut deep into Arthur's arm. Arthur cried out as he felt blood running down arm and dripping from his fingertips.

"Arthur?"

"I'm fine Merlin?"

Merlin threw out anther spell which Morgana blocked then they stood both shields up, Arthur stood in the back unable to do a thing to help Merlin.

"I won't let you hurt him Morgana, this ends here."

"You can't beat me Emrys, you can't even see."

Merlin threw a spell forward that cut through Morgana's shield and splintered the stones above her head.

"Close but bit off."

Morgana threw anther quickly while Merlin's shield was down. Arthur dove forward knocking Merlin to the ground as the spell just missed them, hitting the throne and blowing stone across the room.

"Arthur?"

"I'm fine just get rid of her."

Merlin stood holding his hand out Agravain's sword lifted from the ground, Morgana stood a small silver dagger gleaming in her hand. Merlin threw the sword forward the blade spinning through the air impaled in Morgana's stomach as she staggered her eyes fading she collapsed back.

Arthur stood watching as Morgana took slow painfully breathes. Arthur reached out wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his sword he stood stiffly his body bruised from hitting the cold stone floor.

"Arthur?"

Merlin turned slowly toward Arthur his heart slamming into his throat. Merlin stood over Morgana as slow weakening breaths filled her lungs and her blood pooled across the cold stone. But Arthur did not see her, all he saw were Merlin's blood stained hands wrapped around the black hilt of a dagger, which was embedded in his chest.

"No-"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his lips. He swayed weakly, his eyes dimming as his knees buckled beneath him. Arthur stepped forward catching Merlin in his arms before he hit the floor.

"Merlin-"

Arthur's voice broke as his trembling fingers pulled the dagger from Merlin's chest, Merlin sucked in a short ragged breathe as pain lanced into his fading consciences.

"Merlin, look at me. Merlin-"

Merlin pushed his eyes open though he still could not see and Arthur in his grief had forgotten his friend's blindness but neither thought much of it now. Merlin and Arthur's fingers were pressed together over the wound that poured blood over their trembling hands.

"Arthur-I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I was to weak to see what I had forgotten."

"It doesn't matter now, you're going to be fine."

Merlin sucked in anther ragged breathe.

"Arthur, I don't know how much time I have-"

"Don't be an idiot Merlin, you're going to be fine. You can fix this right?"

"I'm not strong enough Arthur-at least I know Camelot is safe from Morgana's rage for good and her King as well."

"No, I can't loose you there's still so much I need to say. There's still so much I never got to say-"

"Arthur, I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die."

Arthur chocked on his grief, tears burning hotly down his cheeks as he watched Merlin's eyes slip close. Anther weaker breathe filling his lungs.

"I just found you, I can't loose you again. Please, I need you."

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand weakly as he whispered softly.

"Just don't be a prat."

Then Merlin stilled in Arthur's arms, a single tear slipping down his face as the last weak breathe left his lungs and Merlin died in his King's arms. Arthur pulled his friend close sobbing helplessly s he felt Merlin slip away once more and Arthur couldn't bring him back.


	8. True Colors

Alright, here it is the final part. Hope it lives up to your expectations. :] Let me know what you think.

Oh, and since I'm done with this one I'm going to be starting a new one soon so if you have any ideas you want me to play with just let me know and I'll see what I can do. :]

Morgana lay on the cold stone floor feeling her blood flow warmly from the wound in her stomach. She watched Arthur desperately struggled to hold on as Merlin faded; even he was not strong enough to survive a wound like that for long.

Her dagger had driven just below his breastbone she had felt the blade crack against it. Arthur was kneeling not far from her and she could hear the desperation in his voice as Merlin drew anther painful breath.

She turned her head slowly to look on the face of her brother. He was kneeling holding Merlin's body in his arms; tears were streaming down his face. His blue eyes dark with fear and desperation.

She had never seen him so scared; his whole body shook with it. He was terrified to loose Merlin and was clinging to him with every ounce of strength in him. His hands were pressed to Merlin's chest, intertwined with Merlin's as blood poured from the wound.

He was not the regal King she so often saw, standing coldly sword in hand surety dark in his eyes. Now he was just a terrified man clinging desperately to his dying friend and Morgana saw for a moment through her hate, to the love that had once filled her heart and she felt no pleasure in her victory.

For years she had cowered in the darkness of her hovel, plotting the day she would stand over the King and watch the life leave his eyes. Waiting for the day she would sit on the throne and everyone would call her Queen.

She had been so twisted for revenge on Uther's hate for what she could not change about herself she had lost herself entirely to it and everyone she had once loved. Arthur and her had once been friends and as she thought back she could not remember him ever showing her a bit of malice.

But yet these past years she had torn him down, tormented him. And Merlin, he had never meant any harm to anyone. Her and him where not so very different except she was a monster and he was not. They were both fighting for the same thing, freedom for sorcerers from persecution.

But once again hate had blinded her to the truth and now as she looked on Arthur's tear stained face she realized Merlin had already done that. Here Arthur was kneeling on the cold stone floor, holding the body of dying sorcerer in his arms pleading with him to hold on. Merlin in his own quite special way had worked his way into Arthur's heart and turned him back from the hatred Uther had instilled so long in him.

Arthur was not so very much like Uther after all. And in that moment Morgana realized it had been she that had continued to drive Arthur from magic, to undermine Merlin's steady toil.

For Merlin the greatest sorcerer ever to walk this Earth, choose to scrub floors and polish armor and muck stalls so that one day the King may look on magic differently. Merlin so very quietly and patiently, his faith in Arthur sure as ever had stood behind the King turning him ever steadily back.

Then Morgana felt sick with her treachery and at tearing so constantly at their slow steady bond of friendship. And she feared that in her vengeful wraith she may have destroyed Camelot's only hope of peace by breaking the King. If Arthur lost Merlin would he descend into grief so deeply that to survive his heart would turn cold as Uther's.

Then in that sense Morgana had created a monster rather than slaying it. She had destroyed her kinds only hope and broken a man whom she had once cared greatly for to his Father's madness.

A tear slipped down Morgana's face as her cold heart softened, a deep ache swallowing her hate. Then Arthur's desperate words drew her back.

"I just found you, I can't loose you again. Please, I need you."

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand weakly as he whispered softly.

"Just don't be a prat."

Then Merlin stilled in Arthur's arms, a single tear slipping down his face as the last weak breathe left his lungs and Merlin died in his King's arms. Arthur pulled his friend close sobbing helplessly as he felt Merlin slip away once more and Arthur couldn't bring him back.

Morgana saw this happen and with great difficulty slipped her bloody hand across the floor wrapping it around Merlin's hand, which was still in her own. Squeezing it weakly she whispered words in the old tongue her eyes glowing gold.

Then a great weakness slipped through her as she drew her hand back, blackness crept in and the pain faded back and then Morgana took one last ragged breath hoping it had been enough.

Arthur knelt holding Merlin's body in his trembling arms, squeezing his friend desperately unable to form his hearts desperate pleas into words through his heart breaking sobs.

It seemed like in this dark hour his heart shattered once more and this time the pieces scattered so far across his empty soul he would never be able to piece them together.

He needed Merlin, though he had never been brave enough to admit it. And now as he held his friend's still body in his arms he knew he should have found the words for the things that now tore at his heart like hot knives.

The hall was quite, the only sound Arthur's weakening sobs, and then Arthur felt something stir softly beneath his hands. Arthur heard a soft sound of breathe and felt Merlin's chest rise beneath his hands. Drawing his head back he looked on his friends face the color returning to his skin.

"Merlin-"

Merlin's eyes flickered opened as he stirred in Arthur's arms his eyes still listless he sat forward Arthur watching him in quite astonishment.

"What happened? Why does my chest hurt?"

Merlin rubbed his chest as Arthur sat back a smile breaking across his.

"Merlin. I thought we lost you."

"Did you miss me?"

"No, what would make you think a thing like that."

Then in sheer relief Arthur started laughing, Merlin turned looking at him that silly lopsided grin on his face as they embraced warmly holding on tightly as to friends do who were long parted.

ONE WEEK LATER

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, holding a platter of bread and cheese and cold fruit for Arthur's lunch. Arthur was sitting at his desk working on his paperwork that was due to the Council when Merlin entered.

Merlin moved forward across the room not seeing the chair Arthur had pulled out earlier and forgotten to push back in. His foot caught the leg and stumbling forward Merlin felt the platter slip from his fingers and clatter to the ground as he landed sprawled out on the ground his ankle wrenched painfully.

Arthur startled had spilt ink across the paper and a cross look darkened his face as he stood looking down as Merlin was lifting himself from the floor.

"Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?"

"It's just one of my many gifts."

Merlin smiled as he stood. A smile broke across Arthur's face as he moved out from behind his desk laughing warmly.

"Well at least we know one thing hasn't changed?"

"What?"

"You're still completely useless."

Merlin looked hurt at Arthur for a moment before a smile cracked across his face and they both broke into uncontrolled fits of laughter.


End file.
